voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Mice (Legendary Defender)
The Space Mice, or more simply the Mice, are a quartet of mice-like aliens hailing from planet Altea. Their Appearance Platt is the largest member of the mouse family. He has yellow fur, with green fur on his ears, tail, and gut. He has a white patch over his right eye, and a sunny temperament. Chulatt is the smallest mouse. He has pale blue fur, with medium blue fur on his ears and tail. His stomach is white, with a white oblong patch on his forehead. He seems perpetually timid and impish. Plachu is the leanest mouse. He has sultry blue-green fur, with pink ears, and white fur on his stomach. He has the longest tail and a pointy jaw. He has red eyes and a hostile, cynical personality. Chuchule is the final mouse. She has pale pink fur, with white fur on her stomach. She has almond-shaped red eyes, and a childlike, frivolous temperament. Abilities Through a stroke of luck, the mice were able to escape destruction by entering Allura's cryo-pod and spending the next 10,000 years in suspended animation. This extended their lifespan, increased their intelligence, and formed a mental link between them and Allura. This enables her to communicate with them psychically; a connection they use to relay warnings and gossip. It was the mice who told Allura about Pidge disgusing herself as a boy, and about Lance's romantic feelings for her. Their intelligence and diminutive size enables the mice to perform the fiddly mechanical tasks around the Castle of Lions which Hunk and Coran can't do. This skill was used to the best effect during the Paladins' Season 3 battle with Sendak, when the mice helped repair the Castle and later liberate it from Sendak and Haxus. The mice have also shown proficiency at taking down combatants many times their size. They swarm an opponent as a team to disorientate them, and then bite exposed skin while using their speed and agility to evade capture. In Season 7, they help Coran eliminate guards and rescue the Paladins, Romelle, Shiro, and Krolia from Galra prison. Notes *According to the official website, with later clarification from an Easter promotion, the mice are named: **Platt is the largest mouse with yellow and green fur. **Chulatt is smallest mouse with blue fur and blue eyes. **Plachu is the blue mouse with red eyes. **Chuchule is the pink mouse with red eyes. *** This reflects the original Golion, where the largest father mouse was named Platt and the second largest, the mother, was Chuchule. It is unknown if the mice are related in the Legendary Defender series however. Gallery 109. Space mice in cryo pod.png|They seem friendly... Mouse_Alarm.png|Each mouse had a different reaction to the Castle's alarms going off 112. Allura, Coran, and space mice.png 184. Mice fixing barrier crystals.png|The Mice realign the crystal powering the Castle's particle barrier. 185. Make Coran a sandwich.png|Coran tries to get the mice to make him a sandwhich. It doesn't work. 115. Secret's out Katie.png 28. Mice are very cute.png|The mice telling Allura secrets. Mice_Secrets.png|''"Hunk tried to eat what?"'' Mice_Secrets2.png|''"That seems like Lance."'' Mice_Secrets3.png|''"Pidge is a WHAT?!"'' Sleeping_Cutie.png Mice_Gems.png Mouse1.png Mouse2.png Mouse3.png Mouse4.png 144. Holy crap do not let the mice bit you.png|Wonder if s/he's related to the Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh? 146. In Altea castleships, computers operators are Mice.png|Uh, which button do I push again? Lance, Pidge and Mice.jpg 2. Space Mice making tea.png 120. Allura asleep with mice on pillow.png 122. Space mice do not like hologram ghosts.png 190. The Mice do not like this.png 190a. The Mice do not like this 2.png|"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" S2E01.47. The mice are now squirrels.png S2E01.48. What happened to the mice.png S2E01.71. Allura gets goosed.png S2E01.76. Allura is so done with this wormhole nonsense.png S2E01.124. Coran please I have no time for your tude.png|To be fair I'd be making that face too if giant snails were in my hair. S2E01.137. Kid Coran with four-headed mouse.png S2E01.139. And it'll go kabloey.png S2E01.213. Coran no that is not a toy.png S2E01.220. Allura is like why is there a baby in my arms.png|Flying mice come before the amoeba stage..? S2E07.138. The mice present a show 2.png S2E07.139. The mice present a show 3.png S2E07.140. The mice present a show 4.png S2E07.141. The mice present a show 5.png|At least they’re not wearing dresses and doing the can-can this time. S2E07.142. After we defeat Zarkon I'm taking you on the road.png S2E07.321. Check out the new do.png VLD - Lance, Allura and Coran.jpg S2E09.55. Hah Platt got you good man.png S2E11.1. Alright, what's the next one.png S2E11.3. Is it wave - Platt says no.png|Platt on the left, Chuchule on the right. S2E11.11. Mice stacking 101.png S2E11.12. Mice go rawr.png S2E11.17. Allura wins yay compiled.png S3E04.255. I've tried every scan and test I can think of.png S3E04.256. There's no sign of Voltron anywhere.png|Distraught over the disappearance of Allura and the Paladins through a dimensional rift. S3E06.103. Thanks for hooking me in.png S3E06.107. I'll get to work on it right after we find Lotor.png S4E03.S4E03.29. Mice running to greet Pidge.png S4E03.S4E03.31. Pidge smiling as mice greet her.png S6E02.164. Oh great you guys here to make fun of me too.png S6E02.165. Lance gags on a mouse.png S6E02.167a. What are you doing, leave me alone 2.png S6E02.172. Can Lance hear the mice speak now too.png S6E02.175. Allura's not like any other girl I've met before.png S6E02.180. Whelp the mice fell asleep on him.png S6E02.296. Chuchule says you got it by imitating Lance.png S6E02.297. What Lance washed you that's strange.png S6E02.298. Are you friends now.png S6E02.300. And the space mice spill the beans on poor Lance.png S6E03.118a. Oh noes watch out for the Monsterous Platt 2.png S6E03.118b. Oh noes watch out for the Monsterous Platt 3.png S6E03.123. And Shiro's health bar is going to zero.png S6E03.124. RIP brave paladin we never knew ye.png S6E03.125. Meanwhile back in real reality.png S6E03.126a. Shoo you little nuisance 2.png S6E03.126b. Shoo you little nuisance 3.png S6E07.219. Allura collecting the space mice.png S6E07.227a. Platt is ready to go too 2.png S6E07.228. Allura and Romelle in the Blue Lion.png S7E02.43a. Well the wolf can't go with Kaltenecker 2.png S7E02.44. And the cow can't be in the same area as the mice.png S7E02.67. Heh the mice are like mush our human steed.png S7E02.68. Welp at least one party is happy with their passenger list.png S7E02.86. You guys are like the ultimate road trip companions.png S7E02.104. Ahhh I'm being attacked by giant mice ahh.png S7E02.105. Ah just kidding, I took these pictures myself.png S7E02.106. They're MICE-selfies really Hunk that was horrible.png S7E02.111. Guys check out this picture they're sooo cute.png S7E02.120. You've gotta be KIDDING me.png S7E02.124. Uh why haven't we heard from Pidge.png S7E02.126. Oh come on guys this is so not fair.png S7E03.36. It's just us you big scardy man.png S7E03.38. Just so you know that was a shriek of intimidation.png S7E03.45. You just beat me to it, good job guys.png S7E03.46. Where were you this whole time.png S7E03.50. Now you stay here I'll take care of the enemy.png S7E03.51. And the mice go on the attack again.png S7E03.51a. And the mice go on the attack again 2.png S7E03.52. Mr Pirate is confused by the mouse army.png S7E03.52a. Mr Pirate is confused by the mouse army 2.png S7E03.52b. Mr Pirate is confused by the mouse army 3.png S7E03.54. Watch out for falling Alteans.png S7E03.55. Did they SERIOUSLY just go there.png S7E03.56. So Galra markings do run in other places too.png S7E03.163. At least someone has got this but it's the mice.png S7E03.181a. Dang they should have sent the mice after Zarkon from the start 2.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.238. Hah must not have wanted any more.png S7E03.271. With Lotor gone it was clear there was a power vacuum.png S7E05.9. I agree with Lance, we should sleep for 15 more doboshes.png S7E06.2. Are we there yet huh.png S7E06.333. Looks like the mice and Coran are back up as well.png S7E09.33a. I hope the mice and Kaltenecker aren't too frightened without us 2.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Animals Category:Voltron Coalition